ThomasFan12341
ThomasFan12341 began his Wooden Railway channel in summer of 2013, but made his channel and has had a long history on YouTube under the username Thomasnumber1fan101 which dates back all the way back to 2008. Where It Began It all started back in summer of 2013 when Jacob was in a Skype call with users in the community such as HenryisGreat15, Doubtfire5599, Oliver Duck, and LegoLover117. One day, he asked everyone if he should give it a shot at joining the community. Everyone said that he would fit in well, so Jacob thought on where to start. His Thomasfan12341 account was what he used as the wooden channel. With getting a table for his room a month after joining, he started making videos with his iPhone. How He Found Thomas/Collecting And His Personal History On His Life. He has lots of history on how this all started. He was little, and was having a hard time with a learning disability, serous ADHD,and going through much abuse for 16 years of his life.Thomas The Tank Engine was what helped him get through all these life problems. He has always loved the wooden railway, which he collected the most of, since he got the Roundhouse Set in 1998 for Christmas. In 2001, when his middle brother finally stopped enjoying Thomas, Jacob being the youngest to enjoy Thomas. He kept the Thomas stuff and began expanding as the years went on. Sadly, in 2008 he was forced to take a break from collecting, which by then Jacob had gotten into a terrible depression. But during those years he has gotten some stuff for free. The collecting really started four years later and since he has been updating his collection. Video Series His Wooden Railway Series, 'Thomas The Tank Engine Normal and Strange Adventures' is a series that takes place whenever. Jacob never decided. So he said it would be whenever, but the adventures the characters have are those no engines want to go through which they could end up crashing, given drugs from Bill and Ben, getting lost in the middle of nowhere, and other such screwed-up adventures. The issue happened when he lost everything on his old laptop and hard drive. He lost his audio recordings and footage for the fourth episode. So he might re-record the episode and audio and keep going with his series. # Oliver And Toad's Adventure # Duck Screws Up # Duncan and The Meth Problem Jake hasn't worked on his failed series since, so he quit. But his friend DuncanWoodenRailway has told Jake a few times in the past couple months that he could see Jake making a good series and should give it a try. Which at the moment a script has been in the works for a couple months but no new information has been given on the series yet. However, Jake might bring his new series to life one day or another. Mail Series Originally, his mail series started on his other account, thomasnumber1fan101, with his first episode being unboxing NIBs. As time went on, Jacob started getting more items, not only expanding his wooden railway collection. but starting to collect the Thomas VHS tapes. Shorts 1) This Was A Really F****ed Up Day He was messing around the day he filmed and saw what he did and decided to film. The short was about something randomly happened on the island as it was in such a mess. 2) Getting Stoned It's about when Bill and Ben come to the yard with their usual drugs and get Stepney and Skarloey stoned. The Fat Controller found out and chased them. 3) Thomas is Paranoid The short is about Bill and Ben giving Thomas some heroine, and Thomas getting paranoid and going crazy. However, a fourth short was in the works as he had the footage filmed but sadly he lost some footage so the sequel short wasn't ever finished. Jacob recently uploaded the remaining footage of the short that he made where Splatter and Dodge were getting stoned he filmed on his phone. These shorts don't take that long to make, with having so many shorts made up with his closest friend, LegoLover117, who is in the TWR community as well. They both would talk for hours during the summer on Skype as they would make up completely random screwed-up Thomas episodes and some are future shorts on both of their series. Dockside Reviews Jacob also does reviews and compares the items. Normally, he gives a certain amount of history on the item, either if they're from the books and TV series or something that's not from either one of them. He would talk about the retail price, personality, appearances, and how many editions it received. # 1997-98 Ada Jane and Mabel # 1996 Grey Troublesome Truck # 2000 NW Breakvan # Duck Review/Comparison # Thomas Review/Comparison V1 # 2013 Winston # 2003 Sodor Mining Co. Gold Cars # 2007 Battery-Powered Lady # 1999 Old-Style Bertie # 2003 Ivo Hugh and The Zoo Pack # 1994 The Fat Controller's Yellow Car # 1999 Sodor Mail Coaches # 2004 Bulgy # 1999 Neil # 1999 Flying Scotsman # 2001 Wilbert # Re-release 2007 Dasiy # Re-release 2006 Toad # 2006 Neville # 2001 Frank # 2007 Thomas & The Jet Engine Pack # 2004 Breakdown Train # 1999 Sodor Tugboat # 1999 Sodor Cargo Crane # 1999/2000 Culdee # 2005 Metallic 60-Years Percy # 2011 Scruff # 2014 Duck # Diesel 10 # 2013 Knapford Station # 2014 Timothy # 2014 Gator # 2014 Oliver Fossil Freight # 2001 Rickey # 2014 Marion # 2015 Thomas Engine Gift-Pack # 2011 Hank # 2013 Victor # 2001 Terence # Winter Wonderland Thomas # Donald and Douglas # Thumper # Harold # Trevor # Sodor Water Tower Mistakes and Changes During the first few months of 2015, Jacob had done lots of dumb things and had acted foolish by doing some things, like showing users things he shouldn't, and doing things the group didn't like. By April of 2015, Jacob was removed from the group for his foolish actions he had made during those months. Changes After what had happened he decided to take a break, as he met someone who he started to date. It has turned into lasting relationship for him and she has helped him to learn what he had done wrong. But knowing what he did couldn't be changed after the conflict that went on. A little bit after, he and some other users decided to talk and catch up when things had slowly divided down. He continues to chat in that same group to this day. Jacob In 2015 With his series and collection growing, you can expect more of Jacob. Back in January of this year, Jacob finally got a laptop which would be the biggest help for when he was going to make more videos for the future and his series. Which with his collection growing at a good speed, hopefully he will improve his future series and reviews. With Jacob having one more year of high school, he promised to his friends in the community he wouldn't leave after May of 2015. He wants to keep doing what he loves even with him going to college and even working a job. That won't stop Jacob from making his videos for those who support and watch his videos. He has a plan to do a video showing the footage from his original first episode with him talking about it. Jake just found out yesterday through BVR his disability has gotten sort of worse. In August of 2015, Jacob started a new program called Project Search in the middle of last month where he is working in different areas at a hospital near him. Not much information can be given on the job he is doing at this time, but he is unloading packages from different trucks and delivering them to parts of the hospital like supplies and other orders that come in. So much has happened for Jacob since August. He had stated this in his live streams, but he did end the relationship he had going since April, because of complicating issues. He took the right action in defending his mother's health problem and got rid of the person he was with who wasn't understanding about how his mother is sick. He would stick by his mother's side no matter what. He is starting to catch up with TWR. But won't be constantly buying as he trying to use as little money as possible. Just after Black Friday, he finally got his latest computer, which he has used to release videos when he has the time to himself, or when he isn't struggling with depression on some days. He hopes to give everyone more videos and more detailed reviews, episodes, and such other videos. Jacob In 2016 Jake has been busy recently, with lots of personal life struggles and responsibility he has going on. He made a video explaining on his regular channel and on what he's been doing. Jake has come a long way, since he made some mistakes in 2015. But with Jake getting a job at the hospital, it has brought him time to be able to bring mail pick-up videos. Jake in 2017-Future There was a big move in late 2016 that took place out of nowhere which put both channels on a hiatus. He tired many times between both years to come back couldn't get himself to as life was showing some struggles once more. His collection kept growing as time went on. He didn't touch Thomasfan12341 throughout that two year period. In 2019 Jake wanted to started making new reviews and made the choice to leave Thomasfan12341 in the past and continue to use his main channel for future Wooden Railway videos. His collection has grown big time since 2016 being summer of 2019 being his biggest haul. Now that he's gained more pieces and materials he's starting to film review for weekly uploads. Jake is working his hardest with his current job at a restaurant and trying to balance both his personal life and making Youtube videos, His channel Thomasnumber1fan101 is now called TheSeriousThomasCollector and is where you will find current reviews. Trivia *Some things people don't knew are that his original first episode was known as 'Hiro Saves Neil'. Most people may not know is why wasn't it released. He stated that the footage was finished, but the issue was at the time of filming. He still didn't have a computer so he filmed it during winter break and kept the files on the card as he did get the computer. But sadly, he couldn't remember the way he was narrating the script as with timing the audio and video. Dubbing it became a challenge for Jacob to figure out how he would get the episode finished. Sadly, he decided to drop the project and start over with a new episode he was writing alongside the scrapped story. *Many people don't know this, but Jacob has limited room when it comes to filming. He does film the videos on a table. His mother allowed him to move into his room back in September of 2013 so he depends on building small, but interesting and detailed layouts. With the limited amounts of track he has to use, it is difficult when it comes to filming. *Something interesting people didn't know, is that lots of his future and made shorts are ideas he and LegoLover117 made during the summer, when they would be in a Skype call for hours thinking of really funny ideas for made-up shorts and episodes. That's how most of the recent shorts and episodes being released are ideas they made during the summer. Not only does he collect the wooden railway line but he also collects the VHS tapes as he and LegoLover117 both take pride in it. Comeback When the weather was bad for Jacob in Ohio, it happened. His computer died and he took a break from his channels and making videos (for a month). He returned the weekend of Memorial Day, when he called someone on Craigslist. He bought a laptop for $100, which he ended up getting with Windows 8. With that, he still needs to make the video explaining why he wasn't uploaded for entire month. Hopefully, Jacob will never have problems with buying laptops and them dying on him. Just recently, he got Camtasia back and the edition he was using, so new videos will be coming out when he says. Links Old YouTube Channel/www.youtube.com/user/Thomasfan12341 Main Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWP1MSBuS_-OeL6K4SswnCA Twitter: https://twitter.com/thomasfan12341 Skype: Jacob10139 Category:2013 Category:Former Members